


Fraternization

by CleoDerse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Fanart, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoDerse/pseuds/CleoDerse
Summary: This has to be against regulation.





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viella (Syene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syene/gifts).



> An extra treat for your chocolate box! Enjoy~!


End file.
